Longinus
Longinus is a character of Far Cry 4 who will provide Ajay the weapons and tools during his adventure in Kyrat. Background Longinus admits to being a former warlord, and that he found God when he nearly died during a civil war in his country. A priest named Maliya hid him in a Church in Pala and nursed him back to health. Maliya eventually baptized Longinus in the waters of Goka Falls. Unfortunately, the people of his country still saw him as a warlord. Nobody believed his so-called claims of being born again, so he left his country. Longinus traveled with various religious missionary expeditions, searching for the blood diamonds that he helped export during his time as a warlord. He has followed a trail to the Himalayas and finds himself in Kyrat, caught up in another civil war that looks all too familiar. Longinus may be reborn, but that doesn’t mean the lion has become the lamb. He’s willing to sell guns and supplies to the sheep while advocating that they fight for their freedoms, because he knows from experience that warlords don’t simply go away....http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx During the events of Far Cry 4, Longinus asks for assistance from Ajay in order to make up for his previous sins as a warlord. Longinus sends Ajay on four missions to recover blood diamonds from Pagan Min's Royal Army and to deliver them to a specific location. After helping Longinus with his redemption to God, he says he has fulfilled his mission in Kyrat and announces his leaving, and gives Ajay the LK-1018 as a gift for all his hard work. Just before he departs for good, Ajay questions to where he will be going, to which Longinus replies he will be travelling to South America or Cuba. Trivia * Longinus' name is based upon the legendary and mystical figure of Christian mythology. Longinus, according to multiple Christian communions, is said to have been the soldier who pierced Jesus' side with a lance. Both the game character and religious figure have lived a solider's life, only to be converted towards religion after committing morally questionable acts. The later became a Saint. * Longinus' birthplace is the African country where Far Cry 2 took place, the UAC. The priest Maliya and the place where he was baptized, the Goka Falls, are character and place in Far Cry 2. * Longinus is implied to be either Prosper Kouassi or Leon Gakumba who were warlords in Far Cry 2 whom you assassinate in Goka Falls, where Longinus says he was nearly killed (though he is more likely the former) * A loot item called "Bible" has the description of being well read and with gun references circled in it, indicating that the Bible may belong to Longinus. * Longinus backstory is similar to that of Joshua Milton Blahyi, also known as "General Butt Naked", a nickname he earned for going to battle completely naked, except for his shoes and gun. Blahyi, like Longinus, was an African warlord (active during the Liberian Civil War in the early 90's) who committed several war crimes, including cannibalism, genocide, human sacrifices and the use of child soldiers. Much like Longinus himself, Blahyi stopped his rampage after converting to Christianity, although it is speculated that Blahyi converted to Christianity in order to avoid being prosecuted for war crimes by the Liberian Tribunals. * While meeting Longinus for first time the song which plays in background is same as the song in Assassin Creed 3 (playing hide and seek as young Connor). Longinus1.jpg|Longinus Longinus2.jpg|Longinus Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Alive